The Fourth Reich
by AssassinSwift
Summary: I'm new, don't hate please! My first ever story on here, rating might go up.


Prologue:

I trudged along with my mother, father, and brother. Today everyone age 21 to 50 is being drafted and I'm just three days over that limit. Only about a year ago did Nazi Germany spawn an army headquarters here on the East Coast, by Connecticut. They had pushed all of the American forces out of here in five days and the whole entire East Coast was cleared in three weeks and two days. Now they're ripping through into the West with oddly normal difficulty.

Chapter 1:

The line of people stopped for a moment and then the front split into two lines, men and women. It took what seemed like an hour to reach the intersection only to find our family splitting away.

The next stop was even slower than the first. We rotted in the hot, humid air for so long I could feel sunburns forming on my skin and my mouth became dry. Even more into the cloudless day we finally reached another stop where four men stood. They stopped us and the tallest one with blue eyes, brown, short hair, then nodded to my mother saying, "Tell me your name, age, date of birth, and talent or profession."

My mother tilted her head down a bit because of the man's stolid, intimidating glare and answered, "Mary… Age 48. I was born February 28th, 1961."

The man then nodded at me expecting that I listened so I too answered, a man starting writing vigorously what me and my mom had said.

"Erna. Age 21. I was born November 3rd, 1998… I'm a radical." At this my mother made a hush gasp of betrayal but the man smiled and questioned,

"Your I.D., ma'am?" He gestured his hand at my pockets, oddly nice since I said that.

I nodded and took out a plastic I.D. with my photo and other information on it. He studied it very thoroughly and I put in, "I would like to apply as a soldier…"

He paused with a confused yet amused face on and replied, "Very well. You can stand aside with us until my shift ends. Your mother on the other hand will be recruited as a nurse and will continue onward. You will be able to see her when you have time to do so."

My mom gave me a nervous stare as she walked away. She would be thinking of my betrayal; she would never think I was a Nazi radicalist.

I sat in a partially shaded area of cement and waited impatiently for at least another hour until he talked to me again with sweat pouring down his face, mine doing the same.

"Follow me. My shift is over," He paused and turned to his men, "As for you men, you will all take over for me until dusk." He turned back to me and waved for me to follow.

"Why and where are you bringing me exactly?" I said warily.

"I'm bringing you to see the Fuhrer himself because **you** need his consent to become a soldier. Women have to take deeds to prove strength into our armies. No woman ever got in here." He swiveled his head to see my face briefly then continued to look forward.

"I rather not-"

He cut me off with a hand raised and I understood it clearly. No talking.

"You **have** to go because you are a woman. I didn't make the rules," He opened the door to a concrete building and let me through, "Besides… No woman even made it past the Fuhrer."

I let him take lead and started to regret ever saying I wanted to be a soldier. I had never heard of the military rules yet as they were classified to anyone in public. (Women in particular) I felt mislead, nervous, and only a tinge of excitement, was it? Maybe not…

It took us a tediously long time to reach a door after going through a maze of concrete hallways. The man, whose name was still unknown to me, opened the door before us and, as before, let me in first.

"Heil Kaiser," The man stepped up by my side and did the salute.

"I see you bring a guest to share, Volker." He moved a pile of papers across his desk and looked up at me, "A female obviously."

I tensed slightly at his gaze. He looked a bit like Wilhelm Hosenfeld, a traitor form back then, and seemed to be judging me from a distance.

"I have brought her to be tested. She said she wants to be a soldier."

At that the Fuhrer chuckled a bit and replied, "We all know that no woman ever got through. What makes you think she has any better a chance?"

"Nothing." Volker replied and I narrowed my eyes a bit. Why even bring me here then? I thought.

The Fuhrer came around his desk and stood only an arms-length away from me, peering down and putting a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm glad about your bravery to confront me, but you would never make it. Go work as a nurse or cook. There's a lot less insults and torture to be had there."

"I'll decline that offer." I said shrugging off his hand and stared at him for an answer.

"We will see if you're all bark on the one week vigil now, Volker. If you're so determined!" He said turning towards Volken with a humored face showing he was going to enjoy my suffering.

Volker nodded and led me out into the hallway again and shut the door as the Fuhrer walked to back to his desk.

"Tonight starting at eleven o' clock exactly I will wake you up for the vigil, tomorrow. For now it is about time I bring you to your temporary living space and show you around it."

He made me go in front of him this time and escorted me along the hallways again. I looked at the room numbers on the walls until he took lead and turned over to a door labeled with a 66 to the side. He then fidgeted with a loop of keys and unlocked the door to reveal a plentifully furnished living space I never would have imagined seeing in such a building.

"I have special quarters. Second in command and the youngest, high ranking officer," he must have noticed my confusion because he added, "You'll be sleeping on the sofa for now. We've been having a lack of rooms due to the drafting," He paused yet again, "As you should know now I'm Volken."

He held out his right arm and we shook hands for a moment before he took his heavy jacket off and laid it down neatly on a cabinet. I stepped over to the sofa that was by a corner of the room and sat down warily on it.

"In a few moments I will be heading down to dine with the Fuhrer. I will be locking you in here until I come back. I'll have food for you then."

I nodded not saying a word because of a fatigue that spread over me. He picked a remote from down on the far side of the couch and put the television on.

"Any favorite show you like?" He held the clicker out but I shook my head and tucked my legs into the rest of my body. All I could think was, "ONE WEEK VIGIL!", as I sat there.

He turned the T.V. on that was opposite of the couch and stopped on the Military channel where a documentary about Adolf Hitler's rise was airing. I got so into the show that I didn't notice Volken leave quickly or even that I was slowly dozing off.

I jolted awake when I felt someone tapping my shoulder and wacked the hand aside.

"Shiessa." I said coldly after getting scared.

"You made yourself scared." He answered with a confused face.

He placed down a plate of food with carrots, mashed potatoes, and spinach on it; no meat. But just then I remembered Hitler was in fact a vegetarian so Kaiser must be too.

"Eat up." He walked off with a concerned look on his face and sat down at his desk.

I started to eat at a snail's pace because I always felt weird eating in front or near people and finished with a full stomach after at least twenty minutes of doing so. I looked around and took in the whole area. The walls were a deep magenta and all the furniture was a dark wood or black leather.

"What about the "vigil", sir?" I asked with a regular tone. It felt weird saying sir.

He placed papers down, frustrated, and turned around.

"What details, hurry."

"Where… What shall I eat during it?" I sat normally now and focused on his expression.

"You're being placed in Southern Minnesota and you only get fluids during the process." He turned around after saying it and while looking at papers said, "If you are caught stealing though, you might as well count yourself a fake hostage for our new scheme."

I turned my head away from his direction slowly and though. I had fasted before, not for religion, but for the hell of it and it wasn't that bad. But a week, that was too much for just me. When I had fasted I only went almost five days; after I had felt faint.


End file.
